The Secert Relationship between the Princess and the Pirate
by AriaGinevra
Summary: First Story. AU. No curse. When Emma and Captain Hook meet each other one night at a tavern, they decided to have a secret relationship. Their lives have changed from that night. Years later when their plan backfires when Hook is caught in her parent's kingdom, things change as does their fate. This is the story of the princess and the pirate. Will their secrets remain or released?
1. The Princess and the Pirate

**The Secret Relationship of The Princess and the Pirate**

 **Chapter 1 The Princess and the Pirate**

Killian Jones remembers the day when he first saw Emma the Princess of Misthaven borne from the true love of her parents who is Snow White and Prince Charming or Prince James. He remembers the day when he first met her, she was in a tavern disguised in peasant clothes with a hood in tow. When he first saw her, he claimed that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever met. So, he talked to her and fell into conservation easy, while all the night had gone too fast for both they shared a kiss before going off to their separate lives. Ever since that day forward, Captain Hook the nefarious pirate of the seas had believed to have hope once again, to fall in love.

Ever since that day they have kept exchanging letters to each other discreetly while he was out on the seas. Whenever he came back to port they would see each other, and every time they did their love would grow stronger over time. They also had some adventures together when Hook _kidnapped_ her to spend time with one another.

Emma has fallen in love with a pirate and knew that her parents would disapprove of him. So, she spent her waking hours and thoughts of the one person who made her fall in love again. Endless dreams and thoughts never fade away from her pirate and her on his ship, The Jolly Roger, traveling together and having adventures on that ship. Then later she could imagine having a family and settling down in a different land or realm, away from her parents to build a life together is her dream.

As years have passed she remembered not long ago she was cast into a sleeping curse in a faraway place and when her pirate captain kissed her, they found out that they are meant to be, that they are true loves. On the second to last port, he proposed to her and she said yes. She remembers that night where they were alone on the ship for the first time. She remembers there the candles that surrounded them blended in so right as they have had their dinner underneath the night sky with the stars glowing, shining the best to illuminate the sky and then saw the simple beautiful ring she ever saw. She heard the speech of his declaration of love to her, she can't believe herself that he can be such a romantic man at times, such as this night. As the night end, they made passionate love at night. On this night they have everything for one another to hold onto, to hope for one day they'll be together forever, for love is their strength as it grows every day whether they're together or apart, for that night has brought their happiness from their souls together and made it stronger.

When Emma got back home, about two months when she made love to Killian, she found out that she's pregnant. She expressed every emotion in her state, she was happy, excited, ready to pack up and leave however she then remembered how her parents would react. They wouldn't approve of her suitor and they probably want to get rid of her child and Killian is a pirate, he's Captain Hook and that made her worry. So, for the following months, she hid her pregnancy as best as she could while waiting for her true love to kidnap her as they'll build one happy and beautiful life together. That was the plan.

Now as she woke up this morning, she sensed something was different that she would never want to hear of her life. Captain Hook got caught and is sentenced to execution. When she heard that from her father she went into her room and cried. He is going to die. So, she waited for hours in her room in pain and when night has fallen and everyone asleep she visited him.

"Killian, wake up." She said to him when he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, love." He said in a tired hoarse voice. Silence then filled in between them.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it. You're going to die, and I don't know how I can live without you, Killian. I'm scared." Emma says and then Hook calms her down as he watches the tears coming down on her face.

"I was so close, Emma my love but then I got caught. They literally came out of nowhere Swan. You know my love, I'm good at being a survivor and I do believe that this is it. I love you, Emma."

Of what seems to be the end, Emma can't face it. Not now, she said in her thoughts. The images and thoughts gather in her head, of things she won't be able to do. In each thought and image of that moment what getting married, out of all the things she wants to do now was to get married to her one true love. "Killian, can we get married now? Is it possible to do it now?" she said hoping that they can.

"Aye love. We can besides I'm still a captain." He then recites the words that came from his heart to love Emma no matter what's going to happen as to do Emma exchange the similar words to him as well. They were finally married as they kissed the cell.

It was then a few minutes later Emma realized something else, from an adventure that occurred about two years ago. In that adventure, Emma saved Killian's life when his heart was gone and then she hoped and wished that their love is strong enough to rip her heart in half to save his life. It worked, and he was back.

"Killian don't you remember when I put half of my heart in you." He nodded. "Would that mean that I would die too, Killian?"

"I don't know love, it could happen. If that happens love which I think would happen then that means our child is going to die too." Then fear took over them and then they hope that somehow their child will have enough strength to live. When the time had passed for a few more moments, they knew that Emma needs to go back to her room and not stay here as she would've done. Instead of saying goodbye they kissed again before taking off. "I will always love you, my amazingly beautiful wife Emma Jones."

"And I will always love you Killian Jones, my pirate, and my husband."


	2. The Execution

When Emma woke up with the sun hanging low or high in the sky, the sky looked didn't look right to her. For her, it brought sorrow, unwanted wishes, and the unknown of what the day might bring upon this sad day. She didn't know if she will live to see the day. She is worried and scared of the unknowns. Worried for her unborn child, worried that she's going to die along with her husband when he falls, and fear of her child not properly knowing her or his parents if their child will live. All that she could hope for is the hope that her and Killian's child will make it through this.

She left the room and went to breakfast silently. Everybody sensed that the princess was not going to have a good day today, she was blue, full of gloom. Emma didn't know that people could feel and sense her sad day today. Emma was acting different today, usually, she would be bright and cheerful, talking endlessly to no matter whom she speaks to. The feeling got worse throughout breakfast as her father reminded everyone that Pirate Captain Hook would execute today at noon. That's soon Emma thought as her mind goes back to her fears of the day, well until noon.

After her father, the king of Misthaven, King James, or David proclaimed the event. Emma finished her breakfast and went back to her room. Her mother, Queen Snow White, rarely gets worried and today she feels that something is going to happen. When she saw Emma, she looked sad and it looked tragic she thought. So, she wished in her mind as she saw her daughter walk away to her room basking in the pain, she knows her daughter is in. She thought that maybe she could let someone stay with Emma throughout the day, however, knowing her daughter she didn't.

Time went on slowly for Emma Jones as she waits for the inevitable to happen. She's still in her room waiting until she felt that he's going to die, and she will join him. Time doesn't go easy as she stays in her room. She didn't want to do at the moment but then she took one glance towards her desk, looking at the drawer that held-on secrets in. She walked to her desk to grab the key and open the drawer. When she does that, she picks on the endless scroll and went to the bottom of the scroll to write. She writes the end of the story between her and Killian, writing the last bit of their life together, that they, at last, got married and have hope that their little sparkle of joy will know the story between the parents. When she was finished she looked at it one last, reading the story from the beginning to the end. She puts the story away back into the drawer and finds herself back on her bed. Then Emma heard someone entering her room, she looks up and sees her mother.

"Emma it is time to see the Execution of Captain Hook. We have to go sweetheart." She waits for a moment or two to see Emma come up and join her, expecting her. It is her duty to see it and she has to say something to come out of her room. "Emma, I know that watching someone die is something you don't want to face; however, we do have to make an appearance. So, how about you come with me and sit on the chair, but you don't have to see the pirate die if that helps."

Emma doesn't respond. She doesn't want to respond. She doesn't want to go. Even if it is true that she doesn't enjoy seeing someone dying, especially when it's her own true love who is dying. Someone she cares and loves deeply for. Someone that's her husband. She can't do this. "Mother I'm not feeling well to attend the execution. Can I stay in my room?" Emma lied.

Snow looks at Emma and she can still see the same sadness and tragic stretched on her face in the morning. Snow wanders at Emma and saw how she got worse. She can see Emma's skin is pale. Her green eyes that are supposed to be filled with cheer is replaced with a haunting look that leaves no shine or sparkle. In fact, her face is not filled by with sparkle or hope, maybe she saw a little bit of hope in there, but she cannot tell. She cannot tell whatever is happening to Emma, but she hopes she'll be fine after the Captain is gone. "You do not look well today Emma, I will tell your father. Get better Emma. I love you."

Then she leaves and closes the door softly, leaving Emma alone once again. Emma's silence took in again, leaving her thoughts alone. She thought what her mother just said, taking the words underneath her skin. She wondered if maybe she could tell her mother and father right now, to cancel the execution, and to ask for their freedom. She wandered as these moments pondering would work but she's too exhausted to do so. She's pregnant at twenty-eight weeks and her pregnancy is making her stay in the bed and so she did.

For a few moments she wondered if she was going to die, she would wear her rings on her left finger, so she can no longer hide anymore. Besides, it would feel right for her, so that people will and would know that she found love that is true. It would give meaning and then she decided right there, to wear them. No matter what is going to happen in a few moments, the truth will come out and she would be free and let the world not weighing down on her shoulders no more. She is ready.

When Snow arrived at the site, she approached David who noticed Emma is not present. "Emma is not feeling well. I don't know what is going on with our daughter today thus far. After this, we should see her."

"Okay. That is a plan." Prince Charming said to his wife before bellowing out to the large crowd in attendance. When he finished his speech the crowd up roared except for the crew of the Captain Hook's as they shouted goodbye to their captain which left the royalties' impressed. Then their attention went back to the lonely pirate. "Do you have any last words, pirate, which I doubt you have."

"Actually, your majesty I do. Let's see I will start with me always hating the royals because the King that I served lied which that led to my captain's death who turned out to be my older brother. That's how I became a pirate. Of all the things that I could wish for is this: I wished that I could live my life currently if I didn't get caught and I'm blaming for those who want to kill me. I understand that you said that I was going to kill the crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin, however, I wasn't. Yes, you heard me right crocodile, I wasn't going to kill you, in fact, I was so close to getting the freedom that my wife wanted away from her loved ones. I got married very recently, so I wish that I had more time with my wife as a wife. I wish I could see my child grow up, yes, my wife is pregnant. I wish that I don't have to see my wife when I die because she literally gave me half of her heart, so I hope she survives. I also hope that my child doesn't die and one last thing I will always love my wife and unborn child." He said to the crowd of people surrounding everywhere and with every word that he said left the crowd aghast. He heard some people wondering aloud at who would have thought someone falls in love with the pirate and letting the pirate reproduce.

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised that the pirate was no longer going to kill him, I mean everyone thought that he would find a way to kill him however he was helping his wife, someone who meant a great deal to him. When he heard that the pirate was found from King David he was surprised. He, at first, wished that the pirate was found in his kingdom however he found out that maybe, maybe it shouldn't take place in his kingdom. If he was found in his kingdom, he would have gotten to get rid of Captain Hook by through worse means rather than here. Overall, he was glad to see the day when would see him gone. Now with the words, the pirate said, he should be surprised, he is surprised in some level, but like everyone else here, they all felt bad for him because if he dies then so does his wife. He also saw the sadness in his face as he spoken aloud, he saw his eyes that spoke the truth, and he could see his position is in, his stance that says more are his emotions. His body showed all, it showed the truth.

After the pirate's speech that left the crowd roaring out, the same chanting of questions or the new shouts to end the execution. The procedure kept going. Killian Jones now felt proud of himself that he caused a riot. That's the main thing he wanted to do.

Killian Jones felt his heart rising increasingly when he knew his life would be no more. He debated whether he should keep his eyes open or not. He kept looking towards Emma's parents, to the king and queen ever since he made his speech, hoping that they would know that their daughter is his wife. He hoped that they got his message. His in-laws are his killers and if Emma does die, then it will also be hers as well. He closes his eyes and then he is gone.


	3. Chaos Part 1

When the Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook was gone, silence came. Mist started to appear, and everyone felt a heavy sigh lifting to the winds and sea, that the legend of Captain Hook is truly gone. The crew of Captain Hook said goodbye to him, as they ducked their hands and lifting their hands towards their heart like how you said goodbye to someone important to them in the past whether they're royal or part of the navy or military. They saluted.

The royals who attended were shocked as they saw the crew members saying goodbye to their captain. What they saw was something that has done so long in the past. When an important member left them, they would salute, showing their declaration of trust and loyalty with whom they've worked for. What the crew showed is a rare sighting to see.

When everything and everyone was gone after the execution, which took about two hours, the King and Queen finally left and went towards their daughter's room. They knocked many times and when they knew she wasn't going to open the door, they went into the room.

In the room, they could see their daughter sleeping peacefully, but somewhere deep down something had gone very wrong. Snow White goes to Emma's side of the bed to wake her up, but she won't wake up and as her voice goes higher and higher, the tears start to form her eyes. David walks up to her and grabs his wife's hands and pull her away. When he pulls her away successfully he touches Emma and could feel her cold body that is pale with no chest heaving up and down. He then goes toward his wife as his eyes became the same as his wife's.

"Emma can't be dead! She can't be gone!" Snow White says not believing what she is saying, what her husband will say now.

"Snow, I know you can't believe what has happened as so do I, but Emma is gone. Emma is dead."

"How did she die, she was fine and healthy. She shouldn't be gone. What are we going to do now, David?" Snow says already crying, like wanting to fall on the floor of was Emma's bedchambers.

"We can get the Blue Fairy and maybe Doc, and maybe Whale, I don't know. That's what I think." Charming says trying to get his head straight, trying to let go of his shock.

"Okay, let's call for her." Snow says while trying to stay sober, to be calm watching her tears stop falling.

When they called the Blue Fairy, she appeared in Emma's room and began analyzing her body, feeling two different things. "Your Majesties, have you called Doc and Whale in yet?" They shake their heads. "I need you two get them and bring them here as fast as possible. One of you go to Doc and the other to Whale. When you go to Doc tell him to bring his medical supplies, with Whale tell him to bring the new contraption that he's been working on, we're going to need that. While I get one of the mine fairies that expertise in these medicinal things. Go Now! Time is of the Essence!"

As the king and queen left, the Blue Fairy for a moment looked towards the dead princess and wondered, how her fate changed. She could feel it when she first appeared to the king and queen of Misthaven. The first thing that she'd felt was that her fate had changed. Then she left the room with a sigh, to get her fairy with expertise in medical science.

When everyone had come back to the room that included Doc, Doctor Whale, the two fairies, and the king and queen, the blue fairy went into charging with directions as before. Also, let the king and queen leave the room. Before leaving the room the blue fairy with the help of the medicinal fairy helped her to get the Princess's heart out of her body, they found that her heart is cut in half. The question of the matters of the heart is the answer to the change of the fates.

As Snow White and Prince Charming went outside of Emma's room, waiting for why all these people are in her room, the Blue Fairy comes out with Emma's heart in her hands. "Your Majesties, I understand that you have your questions and I will answer them as honest as possible. First, I need you to understand that when you called me in, I sensed two things, one her fate changed and two the child that your daughter bears are fighting for its life. Doc, Whale, and the Gray(Medicinal) fairy are in there saving the child's life as we speak. While I am here to help you and locate your daughter's other half of the heart which should be your daughter's husband and father of the child." Then the Blue Fairy vanishes out of thin air, leaving the king and queen in breathless shock.

Silence comes in as the king and queen stood in nothingness. They were left gasping for air, for what it seems like. All there was, is the gaze between them and the castle halls.

"Emma's married and she's pregnant." States Prince Charming. "Seems that Emma has been keeping secrets of her own that we don't know." He chuckles while his wife has thoughts somewhere else.

"Did you notice, at the execution, when Captain Hook was saying his last words, he kept looking at us more? " Snow said thinking back to the execution and regarding the words that Captain Hook had said.

"Snow are you saying that Emma married Captain Hook, a pirate?" the king said in disbelief, not believing that his precious daughter is married to a pirate nonetheless.

"Yes, David, I am. It seems likely that it is. Look he said he married recently, so if they were to be married recently, then they must've married either late last night or today in the early morning. He says that his wife is pregnant, we didn't know Emma is pregnant. We saw her heart wasn't whole, it was a half of her heart; he also said that his heart was a half of a heart as well. Plus, we know that for the past years, Emma has been making disappearances or kidnappings from a pirate in the last five years ago. It makes sense, David, and all we need right now is proof of that."

The king grudgingly accepted what his wife has declared. She was right that all they needed was proof as they wait for the Blue Fairy to return. As they kept walking, the presence of the royals that had come earlier are still here, looks toward them and notices the change of emotions of the kingdom's king and queen. They were about to surrender them and ask them what happened when suddenly the Blue Fairy returned to them.

"That was fast," murmured David. While his Snow White said, "indeed."

"Your Majesties, I found the owner of the other half of your daughter's heart is at. If you follow me, James and Snow, the journey will be faster is you come with me."

As King David and Queen Snow followed the Blue Fairy, they held their breaths when they caught up towards the fairy as she touches them, they were transported. As soon as they opened their eyes, they took a breath. They realized where they were immediately and as the Blue Fairy moves towards a body that is covered in a blanket, she uncovers it.

When she uncovered the face of the body, a small gasp occurred between the king and queen. They looked down, to the face of their daughter's husband, who is also the person who died only such hours ago. It was Captain Hook.

Realization clicked in fast. The man who held their daughter's heart is dead. The person who married their daughter, Emma, is also a man who was a pirate. It was a realization to behold. It should have come as no surprise for Snow, who began the theory. Now seeing him laying down, it was proof to what they all now as the Captain's words start to unravel them. _I will always love my wife and unborn child._ The words stung to them as they remember the scene playing out, how he was looking at them speaking the last words he said, had sunk in to them. It was clear now, that he loved Emma. However, their thoughts broke out when the Blue Fairy caught their attention.

"Before I went to get you two back, your majesties, I found something else as well. I didn't see it; however, I believe that you two should see it. Come and follow me." As they followed again, they stopped towards the jail cell where they put Captain Hook in before his life was taken away by them. "After I found his body, when I left this area I felt a strong sense of a magical trace here. It has a strong magical trace of memories that is still here, I can take out the trace of magic after the memory has been place. The question is, do you want to see it?" there was no question, no doubt of what their answer would be as King David and Queen Snow nodded.

The next thing they saw as the fairy got out when the memory begun was seeing Emma at the cell, waking up her love. _"Killian wake up." She said to him when he opened his beautiful blue eyes._

 _"Hello, love." He said in a tired hoarse voice. Silence then filled in between them._

 _"Everything's going to change now isn't it. You're going to die, and I don't know how I can live without you, Killian. I'm scared." Emma says and then Hook calms her down as he watches the tears coming down on her face._

 _"I was so close, Emma my love but then I got caught. They literally came out of nowhere Swan. You know me love, I'm good at being a survivor and I do believe that this is it. I love you Emma."_

 _Of what seems to be the end, Emma can't face it. Not now, she said in her thoughts. Then images and thoughts gather in her head, of things she won't be able to do. In each thought and image of that moment what getting married, out of all the things she wants to do now was to get married to her one true love. "Killian, can we get married now? Is it possible to do it now?" she said hoping that they can._

 _"Aye love. We can besides I'm still a captain." Then he starts saying his love to her from his heart. He takes a breath of air before reciting his vows. "Before I met you Emma I was a man seeking for revenge against the dark one, only caring for myself and my ship, the Jolly Roger. Until one night, five years ago when I walked into the tavern as I usually do, I found myself looking at you and I thought to myself, what a beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Then as fate would have thought, you looked straight at me and our eyes sought towards each other and then the next thing that happened is us walking out towards the night talking and I knew from that moment on, you were different. From starting that moment, I found myself changing from the man I used to be and started to be the person that I want to be, a better man and that was you. You changed me Emma. You made me realize things I've never thought possible. I never thought I would fall in love again from my first love, Milah, and now that I've found you Emma, I promise to always love, cherish, and protect you in every way I can. They say that a pirate's heart, his treasure is his ship and with this ring, it now belongs to you."_

 _"Killian Jones, on that night I walked into the tavern five years ago, I never thought that I'll find you, I never thought that my life would change on that night. Killian, I grew up knowing the love that my parents have for each other and ever since as a little girl, I've wished to have that kind of love, to have true love and for a while, I gave up on it. That is until I met you. Ever since I met you, my life changed from having a boring dull life inside the castle that made me feel like I was trapped inside. When you came into my life I felt free for the first time in my life and in a way, whether you were pirate or not, you saved me and then we had some adventures of our own. I never felt so loved in my life before and with this ring, I promise I'll always love, cherish, protect you in every way. I promise we'll always be together for as long as we live."_

 _"Now do you Emma Ruth Charming, my bride to be take me Killian Brennan Jones as your husband, to have, to hold, to cherish, and to be loved for all eternity, Miss Swan?_

 _"I do. Now, do you Killian Brennan Jones take me Emma Ruth Charming to take me as your wife, to have, to hold, to cherish, and to be loved for all eternity, Mr. Jones?_

 _"I do. And now I pronounce us husband and wife. I may now kiss you now, Swan" … "I will always love you, my amazing beautiful wife Emma Jones."_

 _"And I will always love you Killian Jones, my pirate and my husband."_

Then the memory finally fades out into the air, into oblivion. The memory was gone forever as if it never happened.


	4. Chaos Part 2

What happened next to the queen and king of Misthaven was understanding and realization to the memory that they've had just seen. It was clear to them as the air around them that their daughter found love, not just love but true love. It was clear to them that Captain Hook loved their daughter so much and it made them ache. For it was them, that killed them both. What they now felt was shame and guilt that their daughter won't be able to have that chance to be a mother and their son in law who won't become a father and having those two show their love to them together, being a family. It hurts. It brought heartache to what they've done and there's no changing them ever.

As they walked by and by to the castle, to whatever their feet lead them to. Their feet have brought them to different places that separated Snow White and Prince Charming.

Snow's feet led her to what was once her daughter's room and stepping into this room again hours since Emma died on this bed, she did the only thing she could do at this time. She cried. Some time later when she was somber, her cries that no longer teared down from her cheek, she goes toward Emma's desk and to go and look through it. When she opened the drawer, she saw letters and one scroll.

She picked the scroll first and started to read it. As she continued to read it, she found more secrets that she didn't know Emma has gone through, including when her own daughter herself has had been through the sleeping curse. Then as she finished reading their story from the scroll, she looked at the letters. The letters she found out were messages between her daughter and her lover. The letters were simple, she thought, as clear they were love messages between them and things they were discussing, such as their unborn child. Thinking if it's going to be a boy or a girl and figuring out what names their child would be. As she kept going through the letters, on one of the last ones she found out the names that they picked on. If it was a girl, then the name would be Marissa Evelyn Jones or if it was a boy then it will be Liam Maris Jones.

With that she left along with the scroll and letters in tow. As she walks she found her husband surrendered with the presence of their friends and other royals nearby that stayed on this faithful day. When they sought their eyes together, their friends had gathered around Snow as she comes closer to her husband, becoming a part of the crowd, hearing the presence of others surrounding themselves asking and wanting to know what is going on. Even though she was here for only a few moments, she already felt out of breath, and couldn't take the blame of this anymore. She can't take care of this any longer. She already is exhausted of what has had happened of this day. She just can't. She can't.

"I'm calling for an emergency council meeting!" Snow said. "The meeting will take place immediately, in no less than ten minutes. Nobody else will come with us, just the council members that's it." Then silence came, and the members started to walk.

When she saw her husband coming towards her, she sighed in relief as well as him as they walk to the council room. "Snow even though I'm relieved to get out of the mess for a moment, why did you call an emergency meeting with the council?"

"I called it because while we were gone with Blue, we need to know, what else has been going on during our wake and we have to plan to announce our daughter's"- she takes a breath, shuddering to the pain that she has gone through the pain again," death tomorrow to the kingdom. While we must announce that now to the meeting, we have to figure out whether we tell our guests today or tomorrow with the kingdom."

At the meeting lies, Red, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Lancelot, and a few soldiers. When their eyes sought all the others in the room, they sat down calming down to the silence given upon them. For a moment longer rang the thoughts of the King and the Queen of Misthaven, for just a moment longer and everything will be all right. However, they knew by through the faces around them, through friends and family and those who care for their majesties, everything has changed.

"Snow, James, what happened?" said Red, the beloved best friend of Snow White.

"Snow, James, I'm sorry for your loss." Doc admonished; he says first. "However, the child survives, it's a girl." He continued and made sure that their grandchild is alive and with hope by saying this helps them.

"It's a girl, James. She survived, at least she made it." Snow says and with that ingrained in her mind as well as her husband's, they're ready.

"Today was a long day." James exasperated. "Snow called this meeting to discuss a couple of things based from today's events. Apparently, it all started regarding the event of the execution of Captain Hook also known as Killian Jones today. Do you remember his last words were? When he said that he has a halve of his heart and that he is married and expecting a babe." He said starting off to his friends and those in the council. They nodded following along, though with curiosity, keen eyes.

"How is this information important to us? Sorry King James, but who does this include?" Ruby asked as she scrunched her nose, she can tell something fishy is going on and can smell the odor vaporing of death between Snow and James.

"It's also about Emma." Snow said as she shivered saying her daughter's name while others looked up from their majesties when she said her daughter's name in a tone of sadness, guilt, and shame.

James picked up where Snow left off and continued slowly. "After the execution of Killian Jones, Snow and I decided to check in on Emma, as she was feeling not well in the morning. When we went to her room, we've found out that Emma died." He said it, and everybody gasped. "We had some help afterwards from the Blue Fairy, Doc, and Whale. It seemed that Emma had secrets. It turns out that Emma got married discreetly late last night and we learned she was pregnant. As Doc mentioned early, it seemed our grandchild is alive and is a girl."

Then Snow felt ready to continue what her husband is saying. "If you are still wondering how Killian Jones played a part in this event, then it is what he had said earlier on from noon. If you remembered of what my husband has mentioned earlier about the last words from the Captain, it was true of what he said. His identify of his wife was our daughter, Emma," she shudder, taking a quick breath, "and because they both share half of Emma's heart, she died at the same moment he did."

"In due to this unexpected foreseen event, we are going to announce to the kingdom tomorrow morning. The question for this is shall we tell our visitors today or announce to everyone tomorrow?"

"The best course of action is to announce to everyone tomorrow," says Jiminy Cricket.

"After we left, Snow and I, did anything else happen that we need to know about?"

"No, there is nothing that went on, other than the questions you have answered." Said a random solider.

"Then meeting adjourned." King James announced.

As they slowly left, their friends that they called family gave hugs to one another basking in the sadness of what the kingdom will react tomorrow, of what will happen to the future of Misthaven. As Doc came by once again he mentioned that while he, Grumpy, and Sleepy were here, their other friends were making a quick nursery. He told them of where they did the quick renovation at; while Snow and David knew where to go next.

As they entered the nursery, they looked around and thought that the room looks like Emma's nursery. With the same mobile and crib in the middle of the room, they walked and looked at their granddaughter for the first time. Even though she looks small, only weighing a few pounds, with small wisps of hair that is the perfect blend of their parents of black and blonde hair, to the eyes of deep blue green eyes; they could easily envision of what their granddaughter will look in the future.

"So, what are we going to call her, Snow?"

"Remember the mysterious letters Emma has received, David?"

"Yes, I do remember. How can I not remember that, I've been trying to find who were sending letters to our daughter, I mean I know it came from a man. It shouldn't have come no surprise for me that it was Killian Jones now that we know. So, I'm guessing they've already placed a name that they decided on?"

"Yes, they did, in fact it was one of their last letters that they'd written. They said if it was a girl then she will be named Marissa Evelyn Jones. It's a fitting name because Marissa comes from Maris meaning from the sea in Latin, I think and the middle name, Evelyn means life and was the name of Killian Jones's mother. It makes sense, besides we named Emma from your mother Ruth to be our daughter's middle name."

"How did you know that piece of information, Snow?"

"Well, while I was in Emma's room I explored it and found the letters and the scroll, the scroll is about the story of their love that they've written. You should read it before the day's gone, besides she has more secrets in their story."

"Will it help regarding of the execution, to no longer feel the guilt and shame or will it better?"

"Honestly it would be both because not only would you feel the same guilt and shame, I've felt when I read it, I also felt relieved about how deep their love was to one another." Snow say reciprocating her feelings when she read the story inside Emma's room.

When hours were long gone, and the day has had ended at last, the king and queen fell asleep in the dead of the night. When Charming had read the story of his daughter and Killian Jones, he reciprocated the same feelings his wife had felt earlier had enveloped him. Then the world went black as they held each on to each other tenderly as they fell asleep into their arms. With his arms protecting his wife, that once held Emma, memories were shared into the night for both the King and Queen.

As the morning sun rose to the sky, the king and queen had breakfast in silence, knowing in just a few moments, everyone will know of what has become of Princess Emma. They've already dreaded today as they saw the sun shining out, like it was any lovely, beautiful, warm day however as they went to the balcony of the castle, showing the kingdom's people and their guests from the past two days out on the lawn, they knew it was time.

They swallowed their breaths. They held their breaths for a minute then taking a long deep breathe of fresh air that they breath. They were ready. It was now or never. They looked into each other's eyes, then the queen spoke.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been a couple of years since the King and Queen of Misthaven have announced that their daughter, Princess Emma is dead. It was a great shock to the kingdom and to everyone. Word since then gathered that the beloved princess is dead. The only thing left of her was her daughter, Marissa.

Ever since that proclamation, nothing's has ever been the same anymore. The royal duties were left to their granddaughter after Snow and Charming's reign. Roles were now discussed about what will the future will be upon. They kept going back to Emma and Marissa Jones.

Ever since they've learned about how Emma really felt about being princess and soon to be queen, they didn't know what to do. They didn't know that deep down inside Emma never wanted to be queen or a princess. They didn't know that Emma felt that she was trapped. They didn't know Emma's true feelings until they heard Emma's vows. Everything has kept coming back to that moment, when they witnessed a scene that held a magical trace of what was the wedding between Emma and Killian Jones.

As the years went by and much thinking were contemplated much at length, they've came to a decision. They finalized that the kingdom of Misthaven would fall upon their choice of Marissa Evelyn Jones. When Marissa was five years old, when they saw her having fun and relaxed, it showed that Marissa has gotten her mother's free-spirited ways. A dream that Emma had once had. A dream that wasn't fulfilled. It was at that time that seeing Marissa being happy that one day when she is old enough to rule the kingdom or not, she will be given a choice. When Queen Snow remembered how Emma was growing up, all that she ever wanted to see was of her to be happy. From that moment on, the King and Queen of Misthaven had learned an important message from Emma's death, they've learned that they should consider feelings in. By doing things right this time, they would feel that their daughter and son in law would be content by fixing the problem with Marissa.

More years pass by. Even though Marissa is now eight years old, they've learned of what the type of person is going to be like. As Snow and Charming watched Marissa showing the same interests of her parents. She enjoys riding on horseback riding, likes archery though she's fascinated with the sword like her father, loves the calmness of the ocean. She loves the ocean as equally as her parents (it turns out that Emma finds peace from the ocean as well from reading their story). She is quite stubborn as well however she is friendly and loyal like her mother and grandmother. She shows she cares. She is like the perfect daughter between Emma and Killian.

Even though Marissa is only eight, she already shares the perfect combination of Emma and Killian. Her looks are extraordinary, everyone that has come to see her says that she is beautiful, is going to steal the hearts of many boys and man around. When Snow and Charming saw Marissa the first time, they remembered that with just one glance that she was going to be the perfect combination of her parents. They were right, after all. Marissa does like the perfect combination of them, with the perfect blend of hair and eyes, it was no wonder she is growing up beautifully. With her long hair flying around and her smile, gave some people hope. Why she resonates hope, we don't why but there is feeling deep down that everything is going to be all right.

Even though she came early into the world only at 28 weeks from Emma's womb, she was still in the contraption that Doctor Whale made, she was in there for a couple of weeks, only after a month was she finally in her crib that was her mom's. As from the moment on the king and queen viewed their grandchild, they keep watching her grow and telling the same story Marissa always ask for. The story of her parents falling in love with each other. The story became ingrained into young Marissa Evelyn Jones mind, always held a spark of her heart. She now knows the story by heart. As she became older, starting at six years old she decided to do a tradition.

Every year on her birthday, which also falls when her parents died; she decided to go to her mother's room and her dad's ship, that is still remarkably here (well in shape). She goes to visit the Jolly Roger first, enjoying the breeze flying through her hair, then feeling the kinship of presence of her parents like their watching her from above. After that, before the sun falls towards at night, before the night begins, she then goes toward her mother's room where nothing has been touched, has become a shrine. When she goes in mom's view she could easily imagine her mom there as if she right there, like she is still here somehow. After that the party begins and the night ends.

They say that when you get older, you also get wiser. You see more things and then suddenly you've become wiser. As Snow White and Charming that is exactly what has become to them. Losing their only child and daughter, it was hard to move on when she died. They didn't think about what would happen next. They couldn't imagine having a life without Emma. So, when they heard that Marissa was finally out of the contraption a month later, they realized that Marissa was what they all have left for, in fact they've haven't seen her since they first came into the nursery. They took care of her and then they fell in love with their granddaughter. It was at that time they've stopped mourning their daughter.

From above the skies, upon in the eyes of peace and serenity, they are always there looking down. Killian and Emma Jones lie upon the heaven of the skies from day and night watching their little girl grow up, helping her and guiding her towards the right path. Where the right path is the choice their daughter will make in the future. They are always together and no matter how much their heart breaks each time they wanted to be there, they're still happy. No matter the heart breaks, there was nothing they could do.

As Emma keeps watching down to those who still live down, she sometimes sees how her parents are doing. She saw everything since she died, she saw how many broken hearts, how many people grieved from her death. She even remembers that seeing her mother and father trying to get them back. They were thinking to bring her and Killian back, however magic always with a price. She saw them at the worst state ever, she could see when they fell into desperation, when they grieved, mourned, and then finally seeing them loving Marissa. She saw every important moment her parents went through. It was hard for her to see them at times. However, as the years past they've learned how to forgive Emma and Killian, from their injustice turned into something greater beyond the years.

Then she stops watching down into the earth, in the Enchanted Forest, she walks away going back towards her soul mate, Killian Jones. When she goes towards him, he brought both of his hands to Emma's cheek and wipes from his thumbs of the silent tear that only come down once from both of her cheeks. They both wear sad smiles on their face, but as long everything is okay, they will always wear a smile on.

It was only three years after when Queen Snow White visited Camelot when she learned the that there was a myth to see if someone were soul mates. She didn't why she wanted to check it out, however the legend says that there is special golden rock that imprints the names of soul mates, as soul mates are even rarer than true love, she went to the silent yet beautiful scenery. In the middle was the rock, she walked towards the rock and once she looked on to those imprinted names, she took a gasp as she saw the name Killian and Emma Jones. Ever since that day, she added it to the story that they've wrote on and started to add that part of the story to Marissa and to everyone else.

Everyone who was visited near and far of Misthaven also known as the Enchanted Forest the story of Princess Emma and the legendary Captain Hook has fallen throughout the years. As parents say the stories to their children and the child's future, the story will go on and on from how the story of The Secret Relationship of the Princess and the Pirate will live on. How Princess Emma fell in love with not only the legend of Captain Hook, but also fell in love with the name Killian Jones. How a man goes from losing everyone in his life that he loves started to become a man seeking for vengeance and revenge against the Dark One until he met Emma, he then started to become a better man for the princess. How Princess Emma came from the famous true love couple of Snow White and Charming or David, or James. How she goes from almost love two people that are no longer with her, as she remembers Graham who died in her hands when she was just eighteen years old as he tried to leave the Evil Queen and how Neal or Baelfire, the son of Rumpelstiltskin betrayed her love. It is the story of how two broken people who came into different lives fell in love with each other to their soul mate.

Back down toward the magical world of the Enchanted Forest and beyond that, realms and all, everything is at peace. As the story lives on, one day their story will be a myth, a legend of two soul mates finding each other and living a beautiful wondrous place up in the stars.

 **The End**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the show, Once Upon A Time, it belongs to the creators and to ABC. All characters were original and acted in as an Alternate Universe.**

 **As to those who have read the story, I hope that you've enjoyed he the story. Also know that I've never intended for this to be a long story, it was always means to be a short story. Originally it was supposed to be at least three or four chapters, Chaos was originally supposed to be together however it started to get too long in my opinion and broke that chapter into two parts instead. However I'm currently thinking to do an Alternate version, in case I might make one. This is the original story that I've saw in my head, but I was also seeing other versions as well, so I might do this alternate story, so keep posted as that will be in a different story. Plus I wanted to finish the story before I went on vacation, that's in a few days. So I hoped you enjoyed my story. Adieu!**


	6. Question and Review of The Story

Hello everyone, I'm back. I know this is unexpected but I would like to start, by doing something new. By that I mean, is that I will do a Question and Answers with you guys, as the readers. I'm letting this invitation to everyone who has any questions from the story. I'll be glad to be answering them and posting in this chapter. All you have to do is post it in the comments section and then I'll answer your questions as soon as possible, I will also be having your name on the chapter as well. Please remember that this is voluntarily and I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can also comment as well while I'll be waiting patiently.

Hope you guys will post.

From AriaGinevra.

* * *

So far, from the responses of questions I've asked recently.

I've had two questions that are essentially the same, from and Celticank. They both asked, Will there be a sequel?

That's one great answer that I wasn't expecting, honestly. Originally, when I was working on this story before and during, I never thought about doing a sequel, it never came to mind. Now that it's in my mind, I can't go for a yes or no answer at the moment. I'm thinking about it but if I were to do a sequel, it would revolve around their daughter Marissa and deciding what choice she will make. So that's currently on my mind like I said I don't have a definite answer at the moment, so there's a possibility of getting it or not having one. I'm still thinking about it, but if I do make it, I will most likely let you guys know. I hope this answers your question.

This question is from Guest and the person asked two questions. The first one was, What were you going for when writing this story?

This seems a two ways street to that answer, to be honest. Originally I was going for a beautiful romantic tragedy story in mind and I hope that I've reached that. Yet also along the way upon reflection it was also about a story of hurt and comfort. The beautiful romantic tragedy was about Emma and Killian while I've guessed the hurt and comfort would be Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. I wanted to showcase both views.

The second question was, What was your inspiration?

Honestly, I really don't know how I've got inspired to write this story. I guess it was from reading a lot of Captain Swan stories here on fanfiction and then one day the story was in my head literally and then I started to write. I guess it was a combination from reading stories of Captain Swan and having it in my head like a movie replaying over and over that made me to finally to write this story.

* * *

Okay, so it's been a while since I've written or posted anything. At the moment I'm working on my alteration stories of this story. It's not completely finished at the mmoment however, I 'm already thinking about posting it soon. At the moment I'm thinking about either posting it as a new story or I could leave it in this story as it will come out in different chapters. That is what I'm thinking about, you could also help me out with this decision as well, since I'm still new to this, I'm leaving this as your choice to do. Also, I'm working on another Captain Swan story and it's going to be a very unique story as it will contain a time travel and that's all you're getting. So keep your eyes open.


End file.
